I wont leave you
by zho0mrie
Summary: All it took was fatal wound to get him to his senses


Note: Please enjoy this; , please review. I do not own Kyo Kara Maou or any of its characters.

The castle was filled with a very dark aura. No one has smiled since the incident; no one dared to, not even a small giggle. The maids stopped their chatting and did their work silently, even Gisela lightened up on the soldiers, the flowers withered, Lady Celi stopped going on her Love trips, Anissina stopped her inventions, Gwendal didn't continue his knitting, Conrard stopped playing baseball. Everyone was sad; they stopped doing what they did. Shin Makoku was not the place it used to be.

~flashback~

"Yuuri you're such a wimp! It was a good thing I was the one holding Greta's hand." Wolfram snapped at his fiancé who just tripped over a tree root while walking.

"Don't call me that! Just help me up will you?" the blonde chuckled and helped the clumsy Maou get up. They were going to have a picnic in a spring somewhere in the woods, but they had to find another place because Yuuri managed to sprain himself and he did not allow Wolfram to carry him so they headed to a lake nearby.

"Henachokko! See what your wimp-y-ness has done, now we can't see the spring everyone was talking about" Wolfram was not angry, he was just joking. The Maou turn his back on the blonde. Wolfram found it amusing and laughed.

"What are you laughing about?" Asked the Maou arms-crossed and looking funny. Wolfram laughed and laughed until Yuuri stood up.

"Come on Greta! Let's leave Mr. Crazy alone" he made a funny face and laughed together with Wolfram.

"Daddy Yuuri, Papa Wolfram, I wish we could all stay like this forever." Wolfram And Yuuri looked at her and smiled. They also want to be like this, yes even Yuuri, but sadly, baka Yuuri here cannot tell or even admit it to him. The small happy, err, how do you call them, family, had their lunch and some laughs. They even took a dip in the lake except for Wolfram, because` he really hates water since it renders him useless.

"Wolfram! Join us, come on." Shouted Yuuri

"Baka! If I join you I'll get wet and when I get wet I won't be able to use my magic in case bandits come here and kidnap you" he just stood there waiting for them to finish. Then Yuuri walked out of the water and started dragging Wolfram with him.

"Papa Wolfram, its fun with Daddy yuuri but it'll be more fun with you." Greta started splashing water but not at Wolfram.

"Yeah. Wolfram, and if bandits to show up, I'll protect you" he stared at those widening green orbs just to notice what he had just said. He blushed up a bit "I mean 'us' protect us" he dragged him again and stopped where Greta was.

"Yuuri, please be careful, I don't want to get really wet and" he stopped what he was about to say when Yuuri smiled at him "I certainly don't want to cause you trouble".

Then there was silence for a few minutes. Wolfram walk away back to the dry ground. "I'll have to dry up now, I'll wait for you."

"Wait, Wolfram, its getting late we should head back."

Then the three started heading back home, when suddenly, yes, it was a group of bandits, and they're up to no good. Wolfram was still wet and he forgot to bring his sword with him. He was utterly powerless. "Yuuri grab Greta and stay behind me when I give you the signal run for it okay?" he was talking as if he could do anything when actually he couldn't. All that was on his mind was 'I have to protect Yuuri even if I die doing so'. The bandits were all looking at Wolfram then he said "Leave the two alone!".. "Wolfram".. Yuuri looked at Wolfram, and I thought he was going to protect him, rather, them.

"Yuuri, run now, I'll keep them busy"

"Wolfram what about you?"

"Just do as I say, and I am Wolfram Von Bielefeld do you really think I'd let a group of bandits take my life, that would be so humiliating now run!" Wolfram assured him he wont die, but he wasn't sure for himself. The bandits were carrying houseki stones, but he didn't know that. The Maou ran as fast as he could, unfortunately the bandits were after Wolfram, that's a change. 'Good their not after Yuuri, or is it bad? Ahh it doesn't matter I at least henachokko is safe'

"Wolfram Von Bielefeld I presume?" asked one of the bandits, let's call him bandit number 1 okay?

"You presume correctly" he counted the number of bandits and there were 5. wow five against 1 unfair don't you think?

"Saralegui-heika gave us orders to take you out, and it seems that it will be easy seeing that you don't have your sword and you are wet." Said bandit number two. Then all the bandits unsheathed their swords and pointed them at Wolfram.

"Saralegui huh? To send such pathetic bandits to kill me, as if you could kill me with those mere swords"

"Haha! That's why we have this" then they brought out their Houseki stones and started walking towards the blonde then one of them ran to him and struck him with his sword. He let out a loud scream, someone was bound to hear him. Then he saw his blood, he couldn't do anything. He didn't have his sword, he was wet, and they carry houseki stone that weaken him with every closer step they take. Will this be really the end?

"Stop this at once" wolfram was now on his knees he looked up and saw Yuuri in his Maou form. He was glad that he had come to rescue him. "Yuuri" he collapsed in his own pool of blood.

"Wolfram!" shouted Yuuri then he let out his water dragons and drove the bandits away. He hurried to Wolfram and slowly turned back to Yuuri he scooped up wolfram in his arm.

"Yuuri. Thank you.."

"Wolfram, shh, don't talk just hold on okay? I'll bring you to Blood Pledge Castle and get your wounds healed."

"I think I'm at my limit, those houseki stones wore me out."

"Wolfram, don't leave me. Wolfram. Wolfram"

"Yuuri, please I'm already hurt by what you are doing to me."

"Wolfram, no." he cried and bowed his head, he had failed to protect Wolfram, moreover he had failed to show his love for Wolfram.

"Henachokko!*coughs blood* stop crying"

"Wolfram, just stay with me please? Hang on. Please." Wolfram smiled and closed his eyes. Then Yuuri started running, if you're asking about Great, Yuuri said she had to go and run as fast as she could and head to the castle and ask help.

"Yuuri, thank you" Yuuri stopped running and stared at wolfram. "Wolfram, no need to thank me, you are my fiancé after all"

"Yuuri,"

"Now wolfram, just don't die will you?"

"I wont die. I have to keep *coughs blood again* and eye on you, you cheating bastard"

Blood Pledge Castle..

Gisela healed Wolfram wounds and it seems that the wound was fatal she put some bandages and told the others that they could do nothing else but to wait and check on him everyday until he wakes up.

-present time-

Yuuri sat there, holding the blonde's hands praying that he would wake up now. It's been almost a week and he still didn't show any signs of waking up. He buried his face on the covers and started to cry again. Then he remembered what wolfram said to him about not crying. He lifted his head up and tightened his grip. He leaned closer top the blonde and kissed his forehead.

"Wolfram, don't leave me."

He wanted an answer, even a snappy answer, he wanted to hear his voice again. He looked at Wolfram, and noticed that he was smiling.

"Wolf?"

Still no answer, maybe he was just like this. Yuuri didn't know, why would he? He doesn't even stare at him at his sleep unlike Wolfram who always does. He stood up and walked away, why you ask? Because he was going to cry again and he couldn't do it in front of Wolfram, even if he was sleeping.

Meanwhile in Gwendal's office

"Gwen-Gwen, isn't there something we can do?" asked Celi. She was very worried about her youngest son.

"I'm sorry, even I don't know."

Then someone opens the door and it was Yuuri.

"I know a way!"

Everyone looked at him with a very surprised look, there were evidences that show he was crying. He was panting as if he ran a thousand miles. He relayed his idea and everyone thought it could work but all of them had second thoughts.

"So what do you think?" asked Yuuri full of hope.

"I think it could work, we have to do everything we can for Wolf"

Then Yuuri stormed out of the room and headed to Wolfram's room. He sat beside the blonde on the bed.

"Wolfram, wake up now." He brushed a stray group of blonde locks and cant help but notice how beautiful Wolfram was. He held his hand tightly.

Then, green eyes started to flutter open. The blonde regained consciousness but his sight was still blurred, he felt a tight grip on his hands. He saw a blurry figure of a man beside him. He wasn't quite sure who the person was but he was very thankful. He tried to get up but some part of his stomach hurt with every move, even when he breathes.

"Wolf, don't try to get up, you'll open your wound" it was Yuuri, how happy the blonde was to hear his voice.

"Yuuri?"

"Yeah, it's me, please don't struggle, I'm so happy you're awake now"

"What? How long was I like this?"

"About a week now, and for your information, I was the one looking after you"

"Really?"

"Yes, and you know while I was watching over you, it got me thinking, when our wedding will be"

"Yuuri.."

-end-

Note: I cant possibly let Wolfram die, okay so that was my first idea, but thanks to my friend who is so in love with Wolfram, I didn't let him die. Please review and tell me what you think..


End file.
